Forever I'll Love You
by Yakurenazea
Summary: Oneshot NaruHina. Naruto find's Hinata in Training Ground 7 training. After a talk from Kyuubi, he decides to take her on a date.


**I don't own Naruto, if i did, i'd be one rich mother--**

**Naruto: Shut your mouth!**

* * *

"Man I'm bored!"

Naruto, after just leaving his favorite ramen stand, was now walking away towards Training Ground 7. After Team 7 broke apart, it seemed like it was the only thing he could do to remember them. Naruto had become a Chuunin about 3 years ago from today. Sasuke became Orochimaru's Successor and led an attack on Konoha recently. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to come back to Konoha, and she was easily killed by him. Naruto flew out into a rage, and ended Sasuke's life that day. After that, he quickly aced the exams, and became a Jounin. Konoha has been safe since then. But he still feel's empty. Now at the age of 19, he's just waiting for Tsunade to give up her position as Hokage to him.

"I wish Sakura-chan wouldn't have tried to get Sasuke-teme back. Wait, who's that?"

He looked towards Training Ground 7 to see that Hinata was hitting a Log.

_'I have to get stronger. I have to be stronger so I can protect Naruto-kun! Neji-nii-san is already stronger, and Hanabi is as strong as me. Maybe I am weak' _Hinata thought to herself, as she continuously lashed out at the log.

'_Wow, She looks kinda beautiful. Wait, I cant like her! Hiashi would kill me! But she looks so God Damn Beautiful! Maybe I should ask her for ramen? I haven't had ramen in 5 minutes!'_

"**Yea, and that's gonna kill ya!" Kyuubi stated within Naruto's mind**

'_Hey, about time you woke up, what's kept you so long? _Naruto had thought to the Kyuubi in an annoyed tone, Err annoyed thought tone. Or whatever you call it.

"**I was skimming through your thought's what do you think I was doing? There's nothing else I can do in this hollow shell you call your brain!" Kyuubi shouted**

'_Shut up! Wait…I thought you were in my stomach. How the hell are you in my brain if your in my stomach?!!'_

"**Umm…uhh…Look! A distraction!" Kyuubi announced as if he was shocked**

'_You can't see out my eye's!'_

"**As far as you know"**

'_Ya know what whatever!'_ Naruto then started to ignore the Kyuubi and approached Hinata. "Oy! Hinata-chan! What are you doing out here at Training Ground 7?"

'_Oh my god! Naruto-kun's coming towards me! Come on Hinata. Keep control. Don't faint. It's just Naruto-kun. The man who looks so sexy in that outfit. Oh no! I'm blushing! I hope he doesn't see it! No. It doesn't matter. I have to tell him today! I have to tell him the truth!' _Hinata thought to herself. "Hi, Naruto-kun.

Naruto was 6'4 wearing his black headband, along with a Katana with a black sheath on his back. He was also wearing a black hoodie with a Jounin vest overtop of it, with dark blue cargo jeans. Hinata was wearing the same thing she was wearing 3 years ago but larger.

'_Wow. I guess those confidence lessons from Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Tsunade-baa-chan, Shizune-oni-chan, Kurenai-san, and Anko-san really must have payed off! Now that you mention it, I don't think that it takes 9 people to teach 1 person how to be more confident.'_

"**I didn't mention anything. Did I?" Kyuubi stated from within his mind**

'_You know what I mean, Kyuubi'_

"**Do I? Do I know what you mean? Or is it just your imagination. Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination that you developed to have someone to talk to. Maybe you're just that lonely that you have to go into the recesses of your mind to talk to a make believe demon to find sustenance in your life!"**

'_ARE YOU INSANE?! OF COURSE YOU EXIST! THE FOURTH HOKAGE, MY FATHER, WOULDN'T HAVE DIED FOR THE VILLAGE IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!_

"**HEY! I said I was sorry! Kami won't you just let it go?! I'll be in my cage. IGNORING YOU!!!" Kyuubi shouted before going back to the recesses of his cage.**

'_I'm sorry Kyuubi I didn't mean that.' _Naruto thought, but to no avail, Kyuubi did not answer back. Naruto decided to go back to Hinata. "Hinata, are you going to be busy tonight?"

'_Oh my god! He's asking me out isn't he?! Come on Hinata, say you have nothing to do! You can do it!'_ Hinata thought. "No Naruto-kun, I have nothing planned, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe at around 7:00 we can meet back here and go to Ichiraku's to get some ramen. Would you like to come with me?" Naruto asked, hoping that the answer would be what he wanted it to.

'_Oh my god! He asked me out! YES!!! Come on Hinata! Don't faint now! Say yes! SAY YES GOD DAMMIT!!!'_

Hinata struggled at first, but then got the words out. "Hai, I'll come with you!" _'YES! THANK KAMI!'_

"Ok. I'll meet you here then. See-ya, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said before running off to his apartment.

"I got a date with Naruto-kun. I got a date with Naruto-kun! I GOT A DATE WITH NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted out to the world before falling into the unconsciousness she is so used to.

* * *

Hinata had been waiting there for about a half hour. It was now 7:02. She began to get worried if he stood her up. She was dressed up in a beautiful sky blue dress that went down past her knees, with her hair let loose and 2 diamond earring's placed in her ears. You couldn't see them because her hair was blocking them, but when the moon hit's them just right, the glisten is so bright it put's Gai's and Lee's teeth sparkling to shame.

'_That bastard! I swear that if he stood me up I'll make the Akatsuki seem like the konohamaru corps 5 years ago!" _

**AN: And THAT'S Saying Something!**

As she began to walk away, someone appeared in front of her dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie tucked in. His Blonde hair was as messy as usual, he had black dress pants with black dress shoes. She looked into his blue eyes and knew it was Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late, Baa-chan kept on bugging the shit out of me and wouldn't leave me alone till I told her where I was going and with whom." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hokage-sama, knows were on a date?" Hinata said, stunned.

"Yea, but it's not like she's going to bother with us!" Naruto said, but then got a look of worry on his face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Tsunade-baa-chan has always's been extremely protective. I think she might just get into this."

"That's bad isn't it?" Hinata asked, although she had already known the answer to that.

"Yea it's EXTREMELY bad. I can only hope we can get through this date without her showing up."

Hinata let out a slight gasp. _'He even called it a date! Score one for Hinata!'_

"Hmm? Hinata, you okay?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Why?"

"Well you just gasped a little bit ago" Naruto said with worry in his voice.

"No it's okay, I'm fine, really."

After they got to Ichiraku Ramen, they sat down and began to order.

"Hey Naruto, Ahh, I see you got a new girlfriend!" Teuchi said with a smile "First one's on the house!"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's a very close friend!" Naruto yelled to him as he went to go prepare the ramen. Ayame then approached them.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Who's your new girlfriend?" Ayame said looking at Hinata. Hinata seemed to be fuming and looking at her for some reason. _'What did I do to her? She seems really mad.'_

'_That bitch better back up from my Naruto-kun before I go jyuuken on her ass!' _Hinata thought with a picture of her beating up Ayame in her mind.

"Ayame-nii-chan, she's not my girlfriend. Just a close friend." _'Although I wouldn't mind it if she was my girlfriend.'_

"**You would never know. She's head over heels for you! Just ask her to be your girlfriend!"**

'_I don't think that would work. And how do you know if she likes me?!'_

"**Hmm. Lets think about this for a second. Everytime you come towards her, she blushe's, in the past BEFORE she got her confidence lesson's she would faint around you ALL THE TIME! And let's not forget that time you caught her dreaming about you on that mission!"**

'_Oh yea, I remember that' Naruto thought._

Ninpou: Flashback no Jutsu!

_Naruto was walking around the camp grounds of the team he was with. They were on a reconnaissance mission at the moment. He was walking by Hinata's tent when he heard his name being called. Pulling out a kunai he looked around, before he heard it again. He looked at when the noise came from and saw that it was Hinata's tent. Curious, he walked inside. The sight was odd. She was under her covers with her shirt taken off, and most likely her pant's leaving her half naked. Her hands were above her head as she continuously moaned his name over and over again. He thought it best to leave her alone in the tent and never speak of it again._

Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!!

Naruto had ordered his food along with Hinata and they were now eating. They were quiet most of the time until Hinata had stopped eating on her 3rd bowl.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

'_I have to tell him. I HAVE to tell him.'_ Hinata thought before saying. "Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I-"

"Hey! What's up guys?" Chouji said as he arrived at Ichiraku's

'_Dammit Chouji learn to stop eating for once!' _Hinata thought in frustration

"Hey! I didn't know that you guy's finally got together! So Hinata's finally told you.

Hinata gave him a look that said 'You tell him and I swear I'll kill you!' while Naruto looked on in confusion. "Told me what?"

"Ahh nothing Naruto-san. I'll let Hinata tell you." Chouji said before deciding to give them some alone time, so he headed out for barbecue instead.

"Huh. Ok. So Hinata, what were you saying?"

"Umm, nothing, Naruto-kun."

After they were done eating, they left Ichiraku and Naruto was leading her up to the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto-kun, why are we up here?" Hinata said.

"I always loved being up here. It calms me."

"Naruto, it's so beautiful." Hinata said as she looked up into the night sky.

"So are your eye's Hinata-chan." Naruto said, thinking about something.

'_He said my eyes were beautiful! Oh man I love him so much!' _Hinata thought "Thank you Naruto-kun. So are yours." She said as she looked into his eye's. They stayed there, staring into each other's eyes. Until Naruto slowly started to lean towards her.

"Hinata-chan" he said as his lips were only inches apart from her's.

"Naruto-kun" she said as she leaned in slightly so her lips were centimeter's away.

Naruto then preceded to move the rest in the way, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until they remembered that air was important and they broke apart. They stared at each other.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Naruto said with sorrow in his voice.

"Naruto, don't be sorry. I liked it. And, I love you."

To say that Naruto was happy would be an understatement. He was overjoyed! Someone had loved him the same way he loved them. He captured her lips in another kiss and broke apart. "Hinata, I love you too."

"Really Naruto, is that true?"

"Yes Hinata. Forever, I'll love you"

**

* * *

**

Yes I know, kinda suckish, but I haven't written anything in 2 years so SHUT UP! Pricks. Tell me what you think by simply pressing that little button down there. I don't care if you hate it. I liked it. It was my first story in ages, and I had this stuck in my head all day, and now, 3:34 in the morning I'm writing it. R&R!


End file.
